1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved air faucet and particularly an air faucet that allows air mattress to release air during deflating and folding without sucking air and inflating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional inflation air faucet 10 as shown in FIG. 1 mainly includes an air duct 12 coupling with an opening 111 of a base seat 11 which is bonded to an inflatable air mattress 14. The air duct 12 has external screw threads 121 formed in a middle section to engage with internal screw threads 131 of a valve cap 13. The valve cap 13 has a top end with a plurality of air apertures 132 formed thereon and a plug 133 extended downwards, and a conical bottom end. The valve cap 13 may be engaged with the air duct 12 in various degrees through screwing to allow the air duct 12 open or close to inflate or deflate the air mattress. However, when in use, a number of situations often incurred as will be discussed below.
During deflating and folding the air mattress, the valve cap 13 of the air faucet 10 is turned loose to move the plug 133 away from the air duct 12, the air apertures 132 of the valve cap 13 communicate with the air duct 12. When the air mattress 14 is squeezed, air in the air mattress will be discharged through the air duct 12 and air apertures 132. However during deflating process, users have to depress the folded portion of the air mattress with hands or feet, otherwise external air will enter through the opening air faucet 10 to inflate the air mattress 14 again. It is a cumbersome operation, especially to novices or casual users.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved air faucet that allows a deflating and folding air mattress to discharge air without suction. The invention mainly includes a control valve in the valve cap. Through adjusting the fastening relationship between the valve cap and air duct, the control valve can control the open or close conditions between air apertures of the valve cap and an air inlet of the air duct thereby to allow the air mattress inflated or deflated as desired, and the air mattress may be deflated and folded effectively and conveniently.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.